


Paris

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Highlights from Magnus and Alec's trip to Paris. [There's a stripper pole...]{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“What are we going to do?” Alec asks as he looks up at Magnus, his head on his chest with Magnus’s fingers running through his hair.

“Whatever we want.” Magnus says with a smile. “It’s a vacation. But I do have a few things planned.”

 Alec smiles and leans up, capturing Magnus’s lips with his own as the sun shines warmly on them both. Alec crawls up Magnus’s chest, leaning over him as their lips lock together. Magnus’s hands rub lightly on Alec’s bare back as they move together slowly, a small spark of something more they both keep down, only focusing on the warmth and security of the moment, of their arms locked around each other. Eventually Alec pulls back and leans his forehead on Magnus’s, smiling softly as Magnus pushes back his hair slightly.

“Breakfast in bed, or would you rather go out, love?” Magnus asks.

 Alec opens his eyes, smiling, he leans in and captures Magnus’s lips once more, giving his boyfriend an answer.

…

 They hold each other’s hands lightly across the table, Magnus’s thumb ghosting gently over Alec’s palm as they look at their menus. Alec takes a sip of his black coffee as the waitress comes over and takes their orders.

“Bonjour, que puis-je obtenir pour vous aujourd'hui?” The waitress, Monique asks.

“Je vais chercher le spécial.” Alec answers.

“Fais ces deux offres spéciales, chérie. Merci.” Magnus says.

 Monique smiles and picks up their menus, walking away.

“I think your French is better than mine.” Magnus compliments.

“Maybe. I’ve had more practice these past few months.”

“Yes, I suppose you have.”

 Magnus squeezes his hand lightly in comfort as they both think back to the ambush than war they have gone through.

“Thank you.” Alec says suddenly. “For bringing me here. For…”

“You don’t need to thank me, Alexander. I wanted to come here, too. It’s good to get away every now and again. Don’t you agree?” Magnus says with a smile.

“Yeah.”

 Alec’s smile matches Magnus’s own.

…

“Magnus!” Alec yells in shock as the blue spoke disperses to reveal a stripper pole of all things.

“Alexander.” Magnus says half seductively, half in good humour.

 Alec shakes his head as Magnus walks toward the pole and start to show his moves. Alec’s face is immediately as red as a tomato as Magnus moves.

“I can’t believe… I thought you were joking!” He says as he laughs, and Magnus does a particular move sending a spark of arousal down below.

“Alexander.” Magnus says as he removes his shirt slowly. “I never joke.”

 His shirt lands somewhere across the room as he wraps his leg around the pole. Alec shakes his head as his smile grows bigger, and his blush brighter.

 Magnus smiles mischievously as he buttons his pants and steps out of them.

“By the angel!” Alec exclaims as he ducks his head slightly, but not being able to remove his eyes from the sight of Magnus in the new underwear her got him the day before.   

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus purrs as he abandons the pole and walks over to Alec, wrapping his legs on either side of Alec, not quite touching him. “What’s the point of new underwear if I can’t show it off to my adorable positively ravishing boyfriend?”

 In a state of pure arousal and impatience, Alec reaches over and grabs Magnus’s ass. He squeezes and Magnus not expecting the sudden move squeaks. It quickly turns into a moan as Alec spreads his cheeks ever so slightly.

“You were saying?” Alec asks boldly.

 Magnus smirks in reply.

…

 “You wrote me a song?” Alec asks skeptically.

“Yes, Alexander, I did.” Magnus says, his fingers playing with his rings nervously as he moves over to the side and picks up his violin case. He takes out the violin and holds it up on his shoulder. He adjusts the strings, making sure they’re in playing order before he picks up the bow and starts to play.

 A soft melody fills the air. It turns into something more passionate, then calming, and finally hesitant. It lasts a few minutes, all of which have Alec memorized as he stares at his boyfriend in complete awe.

 Magnus’s posture shifts as he holds the violin and bow now loosely at his sides. He then asks, “So, what did you-”

 Suddenly he has a Shadowhunter in his arms, kissing him passionately. He barely is able to catch the violin and bow with his magic as he drops it before it hits the ground, but he manages. His full attention is then devoted to kissing back the man he loves just as hard.

 After many minutes of their lips moving together until the Paris night, they pull away, breathing heavily. Alec holds Magnus’s face in his hands, and declares just as passionately and furiously as the kiss, “I love you.”

 Magnus smiles. “And I love you.”

 They lean in and kiss more gently, more slowly, and more sweetly, right there on the Eiffel tower. Neither wishes to be anywhere else, ever.

…

 They walked into the hotel room, full from dinner, and very happy and content. As soon as they rounded the corner Magnus found the rose petals and candles. The candles somehow already lit, and the rose petals are scattered all over the floor and bed. Magnus, confused since he had been with Alec the whole time they were gone from the hotel looks to his boyfriend for answers. He finds his boyfriend clearly nervous and a slight blush tinting his cheeks, giving him all the answers he needs.

“Alexander…” He says will a slight smirk. “What’s going on?”

“I- I thought maybe we could… Like we talked about.” He says looking down than up into the warlock’s eyes.

 Magnus smiles. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Alec says confidently. “I’m ready. If you are… Just what we talked about.”

 Magnus, now slightly nervous as well nods his head and says, “I am.”

 Alec smiles, and leans over, capturing their lips together once more.


End file.
